Nothing Good Lasts Forever
by taymm15
Summary: Started this a long time ago, hopfully someone can finish it, give the last chapter a read. :
1. The Peir, The Dorm, The Diner

(Spencer's POV) 

It's been four years since the Prom and since Ashley broke my heart. I never really thought that she would indeed pick Aiden over me. I mean I guess in the back of my head there was always that voice that told me something wasn't right but it was never loud enough to make me listen till it was too late, till I had finally got what was coming to me…heartache.

I'm at the pier now thinking, cause it was on this very day four years ago that everything went wrong. I go to the pier to think because it the most relaxing place I could ever go. Just the sound of the ocean calms me, hearing the waves crash along the shore it the best sound I could ever hear. It's been four years since I have seen Ashley or anyone for that matter, in a way I'm happy but in another way I'm sad. I'm happy because well if I did ever see them I'm more likely to go on a killing rampage just so they could feel what I have been feeling for all these year….but then again I'm not that crazy so maybe I wouldn't, but that doesn't mean I have thought about what I would do if I ever did run into any of them. To tell you the truth I really don't know what I would do. I would be pissed cause of what they did, but I can't really blame all of them I mean it's really only Ashley and Aiden I can be mad at. No one else really had anything to do with it. But still just the thought of everyone brings back memories that I have tried so hard to forget, I mean even looking at my family gives me heartache.

It's funny cause even though she hurt me so bad I can't help but still love her. Even though she caused me, Hell is still causing me a world of pain. I mean I would love for her just to take everything away all the pain and misery everything cause I know that she is really the only one that can.

I am here at the pier cause every year since it happened I come here and stay all day because if I wasn't here everything would be to chaotic for me to handle. This day never gets easier it just seems to get harder with every passing year. I still don't know what happened to everybody because once she chose. I was gone, I ran cause I could not stand to see her face. I never even said goodbye because it was like saying goodbye to our love…as cheesy as that sounds its true. I just ran, I switched schools got a different phone with a different phone number and I was completely gone no one knew where I was except for my family. My family knew I didn't want to see her and even if I did at the time they wouldn't have let me cause they knew that I was the saddest I have ever been, and they knew that if I ever saw her that I might never recover. Well it's like I said it's been four years and even though my family is pretty sure I'm over it...I'm not…I don't think I ever will be.

Well now that I have told you what has happened in the past how about I tell you what is happening now. I'm in college, I go to USC. I love it here, I'm in my last semester of Drama Theater. I want to become an actress. I figure that since I've done such a great job of fooling everyone all these years that I've been happy why not make it a career…right? Right! I do live on campus and I have made a lot of new friends, and a very special friend, of whose name is Jensen. She was the first friend I made here and the first person I can see myself with since Ashley. Jensen has kind of short hair that is a light brown with blonde highlights. She's a little taller than me I would say 5'5 or 5'6. She's studying Astronomy…I know what your thinking I'm studying Dramatic theater and she's studying Astronomy how in the hell did you to meet? Well we met in our Ged. Ed classes to be more exact in English, our teacher at the time was really big on doing partner things and we were assigned one another. And that's when we first met.

Were going to stay on the topic of her for a min. longer. She is possibly the sweetest girl anyone could meet. She plays soccer, which is a good thing cause that means that she is in great shape. She's really smart too, and totally fun to be around. She keeps my mind off of Ashley when were together. Which is kind of a relief. I really like her, and I really do need to move on cause I haven't dated anyone since Ashley. Me and Jensen have been getting closer and I know she likes me cause she told me so and I told her that I liked her too, But we don't really do anything with each other I mean the most we have done is kiss and it was only one kiss. I know she wants to take it slow cause she just got out of a bad relationship too so it would be best to take it slow but I don't have all the time in the world you know?

By now Spencer has spent all day at the pier and is now back at her dorm, which she just so recently got switched and is now closer to Jensen.

J: Whoa!

S: oh my God Jensen! Are you ok? I wasn't paying any attention going around the corner. I'm so sorry.

J: jeez Spencer tryin' to kill me.

S: Haha real funny, but are you ok?

J: Yes I'm fine no harm done, I was actually looking for you I haven't seen you all day I really wanted to ask you some thing kind of important if you have time.

S: (OMG! Is she finally going to ask me out? No she's not ready yet.) Yeah I have time, but is something wrong?

J: No nothing is wrong, you really need to calm down you seem kinda jumpy. (She said with a grin)

S: yeah I know it's just been one of those days you know. (She says smiling back)

J: well I was wondering if…maybe sometime….if you wanted I mean…to go get dinner…with me…? (She said trailing off looking at the ground)

S: (OMG! She is asking me out, she is so cute when she is nervous) Are you asking me out on a date Jensen? (Smiling mischievously)

J: well only if you want it to be I mean we could just go as friends if you feel uncom.

Spencer cut her off with a small kiss on the lips which she gladly excepted.

J: WOW….is that a yes! (She said getting very excited)

S: Yes that would be a Yes! (Just smiling at her)

Jensen pulled her in for a hug and another kiss that Spencer so gladly excepted. So later that night Spencer get's ready for her much anticipated night out with her soon to be girlfriend…or so she think's.

They walk into a restaurant that to Spencer's surprise is very classy. She never thought of Jensen to be a classy restaurants kind of girl, but she didn't think to much about it. They walked up to the podium where they were greeted by the last person that Spencer expected to see…Kyla. Kyla wasn't paying that close attention to her at first but then she realized who she was staring at. And out of nowhere she ran around the podium and took Spencer in a vise like hug, that Spencer was not ready for.

K: Oh My God! I can't believe it's you. (runs around and tackles her)

S: Oh geez! Hi Kyla, I didn't know you worked here. (if I did I wouldn't have came, I guess it's to late for that)

K: Oh. I'm sorry it's just that it's been forever since anyone has heard from you let alone seen you I just got excited. (Releasing her vise like grip from around Spencer)

S: No it's ok, yeah it has been along time…(she trails off) umm this is Jensen. (she turn to introduce one another)

K: It's nice to meet you Jensen (she says while sticking out her hand)

J: it's nice to meet you too.(she says while shaking Kyla's hand)

S: So...yeah….um not that I don't enjoy this reunion but can we get a booth, please? (saying this with a smile)

K: Oh yeah! Sorry I'm just excited that's all. (she says while sitting them at their table)

S: It's ok…(smiling nervously)

And with that Kyla left to continue her job. The waiter came and took Spencer and Jensen's order, and when the were done they were getting ready to leave, but Kyla once again stopped Spencer.

K: Spencer I Know your busy right now but at some point this week do you think we can get together and talk, please.

S: Kyla, I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean I just don't know.

K: Please Spencer we really need to talk about something. (she says pleading)

S: (looking at the ground thinking then looking back a Kyla) Ok…how about Thursday?

K: Thursday would be perfect. Thank you! It was great seeing you Spencer and it was very nice meeting you Jensen.

S: It was nice seeing you too Kyla, see you Thursday.

J: It was great meeting you too Kyla.

And with that they went their separate ways. Kyla went back to her house were she was greeted by none other that Ashley. Ashley and Aiden Broke up a couple months after the shooting at prom. It ended Up that Aiden cheated on her with none other than….wait for it…MADISON! Ashley couldn't believe that she actually believed him, she lost the one true person that did actually love her, Spencer, cause she was blinded by his charm, she could not believe she was so stupid, to pick the wrong person, she knew she wanted Spencer, she just couldn't bring herself to pick her. And by the time she had picked she had known that she had made the worst mistake of her life, but she couldn't do anything to take it back because she couldn't find Spencer, she knew her family knew where she was and she knew that they where never going to tell her where she was. But that didn't stop Ashley she was always secretly keeping an eye out for her so she could win her back. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she was going to do anything to get her back, if it was the last thing she did, she would get her back because she sill loved her with all her heart and everyday she kicks her self in the ass for being so stupid and picking the wrong person.

A: Hey how was work?

K: It was unreal to say the least. A: Why do you say that did something happen to you!

K: No calm down I'm fine. But you aren't going to believe who I saw….(I wonder if I should tell her or not I know she's still looking for her whether she admits it or not I know she is)

A: Who did you see…tell me. (demanding who she saw)

K: Well I don't know if I should tell you or not…nope forget I said anything.

A: Oh Hell On! Your telling me! (jumping on Kyla and Pinning her to the ground)  
K: Ashley! Get off me now!

A: No not till you tell me!

K: Fine I saw (I'm just going to lie to her I don't think Spencer wants her to know) I saw Gwen Stafani…yep I saw Gwen Stafani, she looks prettier in person….( I hope she bought that)  
A: oh…I thought…Never mind (I thought for sure she was going to say some one else)

K: (yes I think she bought it) umm hey remember how we made plans Thursday to hang out?

A: Yeah…Why do you ask?

K: well umm….can I get a rain check on that cause something came up and we really need to reschedule. Please?

A: Ok, I can find something to do, can we do it Friday?

K: Yeah, Friday sounds perfect. (I'm glad she didn't ask what I'm doing )

A: Hey if you don't mind me asking not like I really care or anything but what are you doing that so important than you had to get a rain check with me of all people(she said sarcastically)

K: (damn, I spoke to soon) Umm…well…I'm going to meet a friend, if you must know.

A: What friend, you don't have any friends? (she said while laughing)

K: I DO TOO HAVE FRIENDS! Damn your mean!

A: Hey I'm only kidding

K: Ugh, well if your so dieing to know it's a friend I haven't seen in a long time…

A: Who what's his name?

K: Well HER name is Spen… Jensen…yeah Jensen…(oh god I'm so busted)

A: And where did you meet this said "Jensen" person?

K: Must you know everything!?

And with that she stormed off hoping that Ashley would not come after her. And Ashley didn't she just figured that Kyla was cranky cause she just got off work so she just left her alone.

So were going to skip to Thursday and the diner the Spencer and Kyla Agreed to meet at.

K: So I'm really happy you decided to come and see me it's been a long time since every thing.

S: Yeah I has, your right. How's everyone doing I haven't talked to anyone since…(she trailed off)

K: Well I couldn't really answer that question I haven't really talked to anyone either, it's just to hard to do I guess.

S: Yeah I know what you mean. So you haven't talked to anyone, really?

K: Well yeah except for Ashl…(she trailed off not waning to finish the sentence)

S: (looking like she's going to cry but not going to she say's) It's ok how is she? (not really wanting to know the answer to that question but asking anyways)

K: She's….fine? I guess it's just that….ok…do you want the truth?

S: Well I have grown accustom to lies, I still do like the truth.

K: Ok (she sighs) she says she's fine, she play's it off like she's happy but I know her well enough to know it all just an act. She doesn't think I know but she falls asleep crying every night. It scares my sometime because she just won't let everything out she just keeps them bottled up inside, and I just think that one day she's just going to do something stupid. I don't' know any more she just has been the same since everything.

S: (near tears because of what she is hearing, as much as she doesn't want to she still does care) .

K: I know you don't know what to say cause there really is nothing you can say.

S: well Yeah your right. To hear all of this is kind of over whelming. I big part of me is happy she is in pain just so she knows what I had go through, what I still go through, but the rest of me is really sad cause well…

K: cause you still love her?

S: ( taken back by what Kyla said) well…No, I don't love her.. (I'm so lying right now its written all over my face) I mean yes I do, but she sent me through a world of pain and I don't thank I can ever forgive her for that I let her in and she said she would never hurt me! She lied to me Kyla, SHE lied, she became the one thing she hates most in this world, a LIAR! I don't know what to do...(there was a quiet moment between then to calm the nevers, then Spencer spoke again)

S:(in a quiet whisper) _but yes i still do love her._(now crying cause of eveything she just said)

K: yeah I know, shhhh calm down you need to calm down everything will work it's self out I promise, but the reason I asked you here, and I know that this is probably the most stupid request of all time but if you do it, I would but in debt to you for the rest of my life but I was hoping if you would come to the house and see Ashley…? (holding Spencer now and trying to calm her)

S: (calming down now) Are you serious? I can't believe you. I can't believe you seriously just asked me that question. After everything I just told you. (sighing, and taking a breather) You know, I want to see Ashley I really do but a bigger part of me doesn't want to see Ashley ever again it will hurt way to much I think, I mean it's been 4 years yeah but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. And I'm kind of happy now you know, I have new friends and I have Jensen, she make me kind of happy I mean I haven't been happy for along time and then she came and well I feel better…I don't know…this is all just to much to take in for one day. (now sarting to get a headach)

K: I know. But I just think that if you two saw each other then maybe, just maybe it will help with the healing process. I'm not asking you to live with each other, but just go see her, I mean if you do it could go one of two ways the first being that she will be happy and try her hardest to get you back, which I know that's what you both want deep down inside whether you want to admit it or not you know I'm right, or she could be over whelmed and not talk to you at all. All I'm saying is please just this one time come home with me and see her so I don't have to listen to her crying, I mean its really depressing.

S: NO. I mean I have Jensen now and I'm happy. I really like her and she likes me. I just I don't know let me talk to her, I need to make sure that its alright with her. (now getting up to leave) I was really nice seeing you again Kyla it really was. I guess I'll call you once I have an answer.

K: Ok it was nice seeing you too, and I'm looking forward to that phone call I'm not going to forget. (she says smiling at the blonde)

And with that they leave. Both thinking about what happened in there and if what they talked about it really is going to happen. On the way back to her dorm Spencer is thinking over everything Kyla told her. Spencer wants to go but she doesn't, she is confused once again with her feeling towards Ashley. Spencer arrives at her dorm only to be greeted by her special friend Jensen.

J: Hey doll face. (she says with an award winning smile) S: Hi sweetie. (giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek)

J: I missed you today where were you? S: I was with Kyla, you know the girl that jumped on me a dinner the other night?

J: oh yeah! Sorry I forgot, so what did you guys do? (asking with hint of jealousy in her voice)

S: (noticing the Jealously Spencer says) why Jensen are you Jealous? (smiling a her)

J: well kind of she got to spend time with you when I didn't (she says with a pouty face )

Now I think is the best time you should review my story it would really mean a lot and don't go to hard it my very first one and I been writing it for a litle while now so please tell me what you think! please and depending on how many I post more.


	2. CALM DOWN!

Ok so thank you to all that reviewed my story! I hope you like this one. Oh and all then chapters will cut off like, I like suspense, and it gives you the freedom to use you own mind to think of what's going to happen. This one I think there is a little more drama. But don't get to excited, there not going to see each other for maybe another chapter or 2 so just hang on and keep reading I promise you wont be sorry! ENJOY! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

CHAPTER 2: "The Fight - The first of many to come"

S: I know, I'm sorry (she said while giving her a hug)

J: It's ok now you're here with me now, what did you guys talk about? (being very nosy)

S: Well…ok, She wants me to go see… _Ashley_(she says in a whisper) and I really don't think it's a good idea cause it will just hurt way to much and I really don't think I'm ready for her yet I mean I know it's been 4 years but I just…I don't want to see her. But Kyla has it in her mind that it will help us both out and I just think she's wrong. What do you think should I go see her, is Kyla right? (thinking she already knows the answer)

J: Well, do you want me to be honest with you?

S: Yes, that could help.

J: Yeah.

S: I know that's what… **WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

J: I said yeah, will you please not yell.

S: No I will not yell, What do you mean "**YEAH**"?!

J: Well it could be good for you, I mean it could help you get over her, and if you do that then you will be happier, I mean it's not like you still love her. (now smiling after what she said)

S: I can't believe you! **OF COURSE I STILL LOVE HER!** (covering her mouth after what she just said) Oh My God, I didn't mean that….I-I don't mean that I ju-just I….

J: Wow. Well umm, I thought…you liked….me?

S: Jensen I do like you, I do it's just that…

J: (big sigh) You know what I really can't deal with this now….I'll talk to you later, ok?

S: (sadly saying) yeah, ok…

Even though both were very sad and very pissed they still seemed to hug one another, though it wasn't like any other hug they had it was that kind of hug you give you boyfriend of girlfriend after you broke up with them. And with that hug they knew they shouldn't really see each other, well at least not right now. So Spencer go to her dorm and just flies on to her bed cause yet again Ashley ruined her life, or at least that's who she was blaming it on. She knew Ashley had nothing to do with that fight but in a way she had everything to do with that fight.

Spencer now thinking to herself

S: _Jeez why does she have to ruin everything, I mean I haven't even seen her in 4 years yet she still knows how to ruin my life and cause me even more pain…no, it's not her fault, she had nothing to do with this fight, wait…yeah she did she had everything to do with this fight she made me love her, no she didn't you fell in love with her, you still love her so just stop fighting it!_

S: (out loud) Jeez! Now I'm even fighting in my own head when will it stop! I think…No she's not right it still to early to see her I can't, I won't make it. Ok that's it I'm going to see her I mean it can't be all that bad right? (now in her head) _I mean maybe she won't wan to see me…of course she will want to see me Kyla said that she's been crying every night…but how do I know if the crying is over me? What if it's over Aiden? Hang on! Is she sill dating Aiden? NO she couldn't be I mean, then why would Kyla ask me to come over ?_ (out loud) GOD!!! What is this so hard?! Fuck it! I'm going to see her I don't care if it hurts. Right now my love is totally over coming my pain. I'm calling Kyla.

Spencer, now over come with all these emotions, is now frantically looking for her phone to call Kyla.

?: Hello?

S: Kyla?

?: No. Who is this?

S: Umm. Spencer sorry I think I have the wrong number. Bye.

K: Ashley why do you have my phone I'm expecting a very important phone call?

A: (still in shock after what still happened) Sorry I jus- (faints)

K: **Holy Shit Ash!** Ash wake up! Come on wake up!

Kyla put Ashley on the couch with a wet wash cloth trying to wake her up.

K: Ash you need to wake up.

A: huh…what happened, why is my face wet, **OH MY GOD** why does my head hurt so bad?

K: You fainted, have you eaten today? Why were you on my phone?

A: (realizing why she fainted) **Oh My God it was Spencer, she call your phone!**

K: (whispering) _Oh shit._ umm…(smiling pitifully)

A: **WHAT THE FUCK KY!** When did you find her, why was she calling you?

K: Calm down! Alright I'll tell you! Jeez! Ok so couple weeks ago when I was working Spencer and this girl named Jensen came in and were going to have dinner together…(she trails off cause the look on Ashley's face)

A: She had a date…with another girl? God Damnit! Ky she's over me, she's really over me. I fucked up so bad this time what am I going to do? I need her, I need her so bad. (crying hysterically)

K: Ash calm down, you need to calm down your going to make your self sick if you don't calm down!

A: How do you want me to calm down Kyla the love of my life went on date…with a girl that wasn't me. Jeez what am I going to do?

K: **Ashley!**

A: **WHAT!**

K: **Calm Down! Damn!** Do you want me to finish or what?

A: No.. yes, I don't know

K: well I'm going to anyway, I don't think it was a date they just looked like friends or something like that. Anyway I asked her if we could get together and she was going to say no but I begged her so she said yes, that's where I was last week on Thursday, you know when I had to give a rain check?

A: Yeah I remember… wait Spencer was the one you saw wasn't she the person you were like "O-M-G guess who I saw" she was the one you saw…Gwen Stafani my ass!

K: Ash **SHUT UP**! Let me finish, ok so I meet her and the diner and (I'm not going to tell her about the part where Spencer still loves her) I asked her to come to the house and see you cause I think it will help the healing process…and she said she would think about it and call me when she knows her answer.

A: So she was calling to tell if she was coming to see me or not?

K: Maybe I don't know I didn't answer the phone.

A: Oh yeah, sorry about that it was just sitting right there It's not like I knew she was going to be calling ( and right then the phone rang again)

Kyla was now looking at Ashley, and Ashley was looking at the phone. Kyla picked up the phone and low and behold it was Spencer once again.

S: Hello Kyla?

K: Hey yeah it's me, so do you have an answer?

S: Yeah I do… but first let me ask you something?

K: Ok what?

S: I thought she was going out with…(she doesn't want finish that sentence)

K: No they broke up.

S: So how do you know that she's not crying over….him?

K: Trust me I know it's over you.

S: Fine I'll see her, but if **Anything** bad happens I'm leaving.

K: Ok fine you can leave, I won't stop you. (_but Ashley might_) Spencer you have no idea how much this means to me really you don't I owe you like everything!

S: Yeah ok that's great but now I have to go fine Jensen and straighten everything out with her.

K: Ok good luck with that. And thanks really Spencer, like a million!

S: Yeah ok I'll call you when I'm done with school I have like 2 weeks till break so it will have to be then.

K: Ok that's fine this is all really up to you whatever you want your going to get, because I own you my life for doing this!

S: Kyla shut up you don't owe me anything…ok you may owe me something but I just hope this all works out well.

K: It will I promise, It has too.

S: Ok, but I don't know if you should tell her or not like I kind of want to be a surprise but I don't.

K: Well I don't think it would be a good Idea if you just came out of nowhere after 4 years, I mean she might thinks she's crazy or something, I told you she's been looking for you ever since you left, and then you come out of no where at our house, she'll probably faint or something. (_not like she hasn't already_)

S: Yeah your right, ok so I'll call you when I'm ready ok?

K: Ok Spencer, and thank you again!

S: Your welcome.

And with that Spencer was off the phone. Her brain was telling her that it's just going to end up with more pain, but her heart is telling her that's it's not going to be that bad. So once again in her life Spencer is confused over Ashley. Spencer decides that it's been a couple hours so that might be enough to let Jensen cool off a little. So now she decides to go see her, and see if at least they can still be friends, cause she knows with what she said they don't have a chance of dating. But in a small way Spencer is relieved for that because as much as Spencer likes Jensen, she Loves Ashley even more, and she knew this the whole time she just never wanted to believe it.

S: (knock knock) Jensen it's me can we please talk?

J: Spencer can you please go I think you have done enough for today don't you think?

S: Jensen please I just really need to talk to you, please give me 2 minuets and if you don't like what I have to say then I'll leave and never talk to you again.

J: (now opening the door to look at her and talk) Spencer I don't want you to not talk to me It's just- I really liked you and then you said you still loved you ex it's just really hard to deal with you right now.

S: I know but please I at least want to know if we can still be friends, please you my first real friend I have had in a long time and I just don't want to lose you too. (now very upset)

J: Jeez Spencer…(sighing) yeah we can still be friends, even though right now I really don't like you….but yeah we can still be friends but since I really don't like you right now can you please leave me alone (_wow that came out really mean_)…I don't mean it like that it's just…it's still hard for me, you know?

S: Yeah I know, but were still going to be friends though right?

J: Of course, but I just need some time.

S: Ok, I can take a hint (smirking)

J: bye Spencer I'll talk to you later (smiling)

S: bye Jensen (smiling back)

Back at the Davies residence Kyla is talking to Ashley

K: Ok that was Spencer

A: So…she doesn't want to see me does she? **GOD** I knew it was to good to be true I knew it. She hates me, she really hates me. (she starts crying)

K: Ash calm down, jeez get a hold of your self I've never seen you like this.

A: Ok fine I'm calm down, the only reason you've never seen me like this is because this is Spencer were talking about not some random person this is Spencer Carlin, the love of my life, the ocean to my beach, the only one I want, but now she's gone forever.

K: No she's not.

A: Yes she is she ha- what did you say?

K: I said no she's not, she's coming.

A: Kyla I really don't like it when you joke around like that especially when it's about Spencer.

K: Whose joking she's coming in 2 weeks when she gets done with school, but she said that if **ANYTHING** goes wrong she's leaving.

A: Are you fucking kidding me?

K: No she's coming, but you really have to remember that you **HURT** her, like **REALLY** bad, like times your pain by 3 and you have hers.

A: Wow thanks Ky, you really know how to make a girl feel better. I know I hurt her and I regret it every second of my life ever since it happened.

K: Well all I'm saying it don't fuck it up, I practically owe Spencer my life right now because of you.

A: Ok ok, I get it, no fuck ups I got it.

K: Ok you better, cause this I think is your last chance to get her back, I'm sick and tired of hearing you cry every night.

A: You hear me?

K: Well yeah your not the quietest crier, you know?

A: Yeah I know but I didn't think you could hear me, why didn't you come in and se what was wrong with me?

K: Cause I knew what was wrong with you, I also know that you still looked for her too, Ash I know you better than you think I do.

A: Well…why the hell didn't you help?

K: Cause it really is something you have to do on your own, yeah I helped you get this far but that all I can really do, in 2 weeks when she's here I can help you anymore it's all you.

A: I know…thanks Ky really none of this would have ever happened if you weren't so great.

K: Ashley Davies was that a compliment you just gave me? (she says with the biggest smile)

A: Uhhh…_NO_, it was a-a ummm….yeah it was but really don't get use to it, it probably wont happen again.(she says grinning and the younger Davies)

K: Oh trust me I think it might happen sooner than you think if I get Spencer back for you.

A: Ok then yeah, If you help me get her back you'll probably get one every day.

K: Well than I better help get her back then, huh?

A: Yeah I strongly advise you to do that!

K: ok well then with that said I guess I have some planning to do, I think I can help maybe a little more.

A: Kyla thank you so much!

K: Your welcome now go do something productive so I can get to planning.

A: Well can't I help plan I mean I am the one trying to win her back so I think it would only be right if I were to help with the planning too.

K: Ok if you think so.

A: I do I do!

K: Ok then lets get planning!

A: WOOHOO! Lets get started!

Kyla just looks at Ashley and stars o see the old one coming back, and if all goes well maybe he will be back permanently, one can only hope though.


	3. The visiter from the unknown

Really thanks for all the Reviews! They were amazing! Sorry about the hold up I had some writers block and well it took me a little while to get past that until I just had this epiphany type thing and well I hope this chapter is as good as the rest even though I really don't think it is but I had to write something before Spencer and Ashley actually meet…again… for the 2nd time, but I hope you like it and **PLEASE** give me some review that I can work with I mean you can give me **REASONABLE** ideas to put in the story, or you can give me so constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it ! **THANKS!** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 3- The Reunion from Hell!

Spencer's POV

Ok so I'm going to Ashley in **ONE WEEK**. I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to go see her, I mean I want to, I really want to but apart of me is telling me that I'm going to regret it. I don't want to regret it I mean as much as I say I don't like and I'm never going to have feeling for her again, **EVERYONE** knows that's its just a **BIG BOLD FACE LIE**! Everyone knows I love her and always have and I always will, its just that she hurt me so bad and as much as I want to I don't think I could ever trust her or believe her again and I think that hurts even more….

So now I'm on my way back to my dads house, I'm still surprised that he stayed here I thought for sure that after the divorce that he was going to move back to Ohio, but I guess he stayed for me, cause we all know that I am his favorite. He and the devil's whore _A.K.A my mother_ got a divorce cause after what happen at prom she just wouldn't let go of the fact that I was wrong and every chance she got she rubbed it in my face, I really don't think she knew how much pain she was causing me. I mean really any, dare I say it normal mom would have comforted her child in that time in her life not make fun of her, but then again no on ever said that she was normal. Though I still hate going home, not because I don't like seeing my dad, I love my dad and I love seeing him every chance I get because other than Clay he was the only one that stuck up for me, but I have a greater chance of seeing someone I would rather not see every time I go back. I've been lucky so far I can say that. Something is different I can't quite put my finger on it but something definitely is this ride home seems different, like something bad is going to happen, God I hope nothing does.

Spencer pulled up to her Dad's house and cautiously walked towards the house.

_Knock knock knock_

The door swings open.

S: Hey dad! Giving him the biggest hug she could ever give anyone.

_"D" for "DAD_

D: Hey Kido, I didn't know you were coming this weekend, what a surprise. Hugged her even tighter.

S: Yeah I know. I thought spending an extra couple days wouldn't hurt to bad

D: Of course not! I just wasn't excepting you is all ( he says with a big grin)

S: Well that's what I like to hear! …but before we catch up there's something I want to talk to you about if you don't mind?

D: Of course we can talk! You know you can tell me anything.

S: Ok dad, but can I unpack first?

D: Yes you can, but I think there is someone here that would like to see you first.

S: (confused) Ok…who is it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I rally wanted to leave you guys hanging so, I will be posting more to night I just thought a little more waiting will do you some good, Thought its not who you think it is, its still pretty good. Lol Now review or I will wait even longer that before.! Much love


	4. Love triumphs over fear any day!

Ok ok I know I did that on purpose just to see if you guys were paying attention or not and it looks to me that you were so if you could keep the review coming I promise that in the next chapter-**NOT THIS ONE**- that Spencer and Ashley will reunite-and when I say reunite I mean see each other, not you know be together…that's later, so with out further ado I give you the next chapter. Oh and thanks.  
------------------------------------------------------- 

Spencer walks into the living room and is totally caught off when she sees… Glenn, the only reason she is so caught off guard is because when Paula and Arthur got the divorce, the kids chose who stayed with who Spencer obviously chose her father as did Clay, where Glenn chose their mother. If you think about it, it works out great, cause the **HATERS** are with the **HATERS** and the _LOVERS_ are with the _LOVERS_. It was the perfect plan until the realized something that even though none of them liked each other they still did miss each other. They hadn't seen each other in 2 years.

G: Spence what are you doing here? (he said while giving her a hug)

S: **Oh My God!** It's so great to see you! I came to see dad for break, what about you?

G: It's great to see you too! I'm in town for my job…Oh yeah you don't know do you?

S: No I guess not, what are you doing now?

G: Well since the last time you saw me I was doing the whole basketball thing right?

S: Right…wait did you quit?

G: No I didn't quit but I'm not going to be playing anymore.

By now Spencer is completely lost.

G: **I got promoted! I'm a coach!**

S: **Oh My God! That's great! I'm so proud of you!**

Spencer gives him the biggest hug ever.

G: Yeah I think I might be the youngest coach like…**EVER! It's so exciting!**

S: That's great!

They continued to talk about everything but not about the fact that Spencer might be seeing Ashley…but since Glenn is much older now he has accepted the fact that Spencer is gay and he even supports it, his excuse was that he was young and stupid, and when it came down to it he really did only think about himself. But he has said sorry and is trying to make up for the fact that he made his little sisters life a living hell for all those years.  
It was now time for Glenn to leave.

G: Well I have to go, I have work tomorrow, it was great seeing you Spencer and you too dad.

S: It was great seeing you too Glenn, and Glenn I'm glad that your ok with me being gay now it really means a lot.

G: I'm **sorry**, I didn't understand and, I just wanted what was best for you, and I thought I knew…I am **sorry!**

S: It's ok I just glad were ok now!

Spencer smiles and gives him a hug goodbye. After Glenn leaves Spencer goes up to her old room and unpacked before going to sit down to talk to Arthur.

S: Hey dad can we talk now?

D: Yeah honey as long as you still want to?

S: Yeah I still want to…ok so something happened to me a couple days ago…

D: What was it, did you get hurt, are you alright?!

S: No dad, I'm fine…for the most part anyway…

D: Ok…What's wrong then?

S: Ok so I was out with my now "_just friend's_" friend Jensen and we were going to eat dinner and when we got there we ran into…(looking at her dad who nodes to tells her to go on)

S: Kyla of all people, and she asked me to meet up with her later in the week cause she really needed to me, so I said yes, and when that day came and we had out talk I asked her about Ashley and she said the she cries herself to sleep cause of what she did to me, and that she still looks for me, and that she just wants me to go to the house and see her cause she thinks it will help the healing process for the both of us, but I really don't think it will be, but nonetheless I said I will see her because I still…

D: Love her?

S: NO…_yes_…I really do and she's the only one that can make me feel all better, but I'm scared because what if it doesn't help and it makes it worse…I just don't know what to do!

D: I see…well honey, I think this problem can only be solved by you, I mean you still love her…but she did hurt you…I can see how this can be confusing here…

S: I know, I just don't know what to do, I really want to see her, and be with her, but I'm scared that she is just going to hurt me like she did the first time.

D: Well do you believe that she WANTED to hurt you the first time?

S: That's just it. A big part of me thinks she **did**…but then the rest knows she would **NEVER** do something like that…then again she did say she would never break my heart…and well that turn out to be a big fucking painful lie. Sorry for cussing dad.

D: Its ok honey it happened… well what part of you is telling you that it **KNOWS** she would never do that to you?

S: I…don't really…know, I've never thought about that…

D: Well maybe you should think about that and if you give me the answer I think your going to give me, then you will have found the answer to the other question, "_should I see her or not?_"

S: Thanks dad, but why are you being so nice about me wanting to be with Ashley again, I mean I thought you were just as upset as the other were when she broke my heart?

D: I was…I mean I am, but some people deserve second chances, even if she has passed hers up. It sounds like to me that she has been kicking herself ever since she chose, and she is really truly sorry. Plus you know I always liked Ashley, you know that and you also know that I trusted and still trust her with you , I would never trust you with anyone who I know **DIDN'T** love you, I **know** _Ashley_ **loves you**.

S: How do you know though really, I mean she lied to me once, why should I believe her this time around? She stated in a sad voice.

D: Spencer, trust me I know she does. He said in a very convincing voice.

S: But how do you know? Now very curious

D: Because I…he said trailing off

S: Because you what? What did you do? She said with a worried voice

D: Been talking to her, she came to my office and well we've been talking ever since.

S: What do you mean talking? For how long?  
D: She told me that if she didn't tell someone how she felt she was scared hat she was going to do something she regretted, so I had no choice but to talk to her, and to tell you the truth I really wanted to know her point of view on all of this.

S: Oh My God, is she ok I mean did she do anything, is she alright, you know Kyla said the same thing to me that she was worried that she might do something stupid if she didn't open up to someone. How is she doing…wait how long have you been seeing her?

D: Spencer calm down she doing a lot better, but she is still in pretty bad shape I do think it will be good for her to see you and for you to see her, you both still love each other, and you both know that but the only problem is fear…but love triumphs over fear any day.


	5. It's not what you think!

I glad to see that all of you were paying attention. Like I said in 2 chapters ago I will be making Ashley and Spencer meet in this chapter but I have a really big feeling your not going to like the way I leave this chapter….feel free to give me bad review or good review either one will work just as long as you keep reading. I promise that the next chapter will start where this one led off…maybe…

Chapter5- The Meet

S: But dad how long have you been talking to her?

D: Spencer before I tell you how long, you have to promise not to freak out.

S: **Oh My God!** You been talking to her that long!

D: Spencer I haven't said how long yet, will you just calm down so I can tell you…please.

S: Ok….ok I'm fine, now will you tell me how long you've been seeing her….**How long?!**

D: Do you promise?

S: Yes, yes I promise…now will you tell me?

D: Ok, I've been talking to her for about…a year and a half…maybe 2 years….

S: **WHAT THE FUCK DAD! 2 YEARS!** You've been lying to me for _2 YEARS!_

D: Spencer you promised you wouldn't freak out, now if you would listen to me, I will tell you why I couldn't tell you.

Spencer is calming down now but is having a lot of trouble doing so…  
She goes up to her "old" room to cool off cause she didn't want to see her father right now.  
Spencer's Thoughts

He's been lying to me for 2 years about her. 2 years of wondering where she was and how she was doing. And he had all the answer all along. I stayed up night after night just wondering if she was ok, wishing she was ok. He knew and he lied. I don't want to see him now. I can't believe he lied to me too. I can't trust anyone anymore. **FUCK!**

Later on in the night she went down stairs to talk to her dad.

S: Ok…(sighing) Dad I understand why you couldn't tell me, I guess you thought that it was going to hurt even more for me to her about her, because it was such a depressing time for me, and the fact that your not allowed to tell actually tell me that you are seeing her, cause that's against the rules, I get that but why tell me now?

D: Your right honey, those are both major factors as to why I couldn't tell you, but there's more to it than that. Ashley told me not to tell you. She never told me why but she made me promise not to tell.

S: Ok but why tell me now after I just told you that I still love her?

D: I thought it would be the right time, especially now that I don't have to see her anymore, she said something about you coming to see her, and I didn't believe her but I didn't tell her that. Is that true? Your going to see her?

S: Yeah dad I already told you that. Earlier before you told me you were talking to her. Remember?

D: **OH YEAH!** Sorry I forgot I was a little taken back the whole storing off thing, sorry.

S: That's ok, oh and sorry for cussing, I was just…

D: It's ok honey I get it, it happens

S: Ok…do you think I should go see her, I mean do you think it's still to early?

D: Spencer, this question can only be answered by you, you're the only one who knows if it been long enough, but if you really want my opinion.

S: Yes I really do, please!

D: Ok then, yes I think it could help.

S: Ok, (sigh) then I guess I'll go see her….

D: I think that would be a wise decision .

S: Thanks dad I really needed that.

D: Needed what?

S: You to tell me it was ok to go see her I think I just needed some one to tell me it was ok, I mean I really want to see her but my mind is just getting the better of me, so thank you for giving me some more confidence.

D: Anytime Spence. Now how about we go out and catch up on what's been happening?

S: Sounds like a plan and a half to me dad!

D: Good, so go get ready.

S: Ok

(Now we are going to move on the part you all have been waiting for)

Spencer arrives at the house but is very hesitant to go up to the house, cause her fears are getting the best of her. When Spencer finally does get the courage to go up to the house, the one she has been to thousands of times before, she does not knock or ring the bell she just stands by the door contemplating her next move. Because to tell you the truth she never thought she was going to get this far. When she does regain her courage she rings the doorbell and is greeted by…

-  
Ok so I know I said that I would have Spencer and Ashley meet in this chapter but I thought it was still to early but next chapter defiantly. PROMISE! )

PLEASE REVIEW GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!

muchlove


	6. It's what you've been waiting for

OKOK The moment you all have been waiting for the reunion!!! I know The greatest moment in your whole life, I'm happy to of given it to you. Now more will come to thins as long as you keep them reviews coming…I mean it don't stop…ever…ok at some point you can stop but not for a little while…ok on with the story!  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

S: (ok breath you can do this, just breath everything will be fine) Hey…Kyla

K: Hey I'm so happy you're here, you really have no idea how much this means to me!

S: I'm happy to do it…sort of, I mean I'm still scared…

K: I'm pretty sure she's more nervous…she kept talking about today, like all day it was really annoying actually. But she been way happier.

S: (giggling) Sorry about that, I guess she's really excited then?

She asked as they walked in to the living room to talk.

K: I think that's the understatement of the year, but I do have to sat that I think she is more scared that excited.

S: Well that makes to of us…but umm…as great as it is to talk to you, where is she?

K: Well I was actually getting ready to tell you that, umm…she's late….

S: (sigh) ok where is she?

K: Her boss called her in cause they didn't know how the chorus was suppose to be on one of her songs.

S: Songs? What do you mean by songs?

K: I'm going to let her tell you about that…

Just hen the door swung open and Ashley comes running in yelling for Kyla, and runs right up the stairs to look for her.

A: **KYLA!** Kyla where are you I need your help. Where the hell are you? I need your help getting ready she should be here any minute, **KYLA!**

Ashley is still upstairs getting ready, she was so busy focusing on the fact the Spencer could be here any minute that she didn't even notice the other car a her house or the fact that Spencer is in fact already in the house.

K: Ashley I'm down stairs…umm I'll be up in a minute! (whispering) Spencer I am so sorry I told you she has been like this all day long.

S: (laughing at the fact Ashley was to busy trying to look good to even know she was there in the first place) Umm yeah it's ok go her I guess I'll just surprise her by like walking in her room and sitting on the bed or something like that…

K: Ok you do that, though I'm pretty sure if you did do that she would faint….

They both look a each other and start to laugh and Kyla says

K: **_You sooo have to do it now!_**

A: Kyla what are you laughing at?! Get up here, this in not a laughing matter, the fucking love of my life is going to be here any second and your down stairs laughing your ass off, now get up here before I kick your ass!

K: **Fine ok!** Spencer you have to do that now.

S: I will but get up there before she gets down here and I can't.

K: Good point. I'm coming **ASHLEY!**

Kyla leaves to go up stairs to help Ashley and Spencer is thinking about what Ashley had said about her.

S: (thinking) _Did she really mean that? I'm the love of her life? I mean she just said it and she didn't know I was here, so maybe she means it…hopefully…now back to business how do I get in to Ashley's room with out her seeing me?….yes I got it Operation: Make Ashley faint is a go._

She heads up stairs to see if she could get Kyla's attention, when she did she mouthed to Kyla "get her in the closet". when she does get her in the closet, Spencer starts to let her plan unravel little by little. She walked in and looked around for a brief second and noticed nothing had changed, and that made her very happy, she always told Ashley that she loved her room at to never change it, and she was happy cause she listened to her. Then she snapped back into reality and decided that she would make her way over to the bad and get comfy. And sit and wait for her to come out of the closet…she laughed at her own little joke. When Ashley finally came out of the closet, her back was turned to the bed, so Spencer decided to say something but before she did the she wanted to get a good look at her first, because she was wearing the most beautiful, breath taking black dress Spencer has ever saw in the history of her life. When she did snap back in to reality she did say something.

S: You look beautiful.

Ashley paused by the voice, when she turned around she saw Spencer sitting on her bed, and what she did worked perfectly for Spencer's plan…she fainted. But before Ashley could hit the ground Spencer ran over and caught her. Spencer brought her over to the bed to lay her down, she told the now ecstatic Kyla to go get some wet towels, so she could wake Ashley up. Within two minutes Kyla was back with some towels, and gave them to Spencer. Spencer took them, and with Ashley on her lap she slowly started to wake her up, but not to fast cause she was enjoying watching her she thought back to when she used to watch her sleep, she thought it was almost the same thing cause just as she made Ashley faint she used to make her sleep too. (A/N if you know what I mean. lol)

Then she was brought out of hr thought as Ashley started to wake up a little. When Ashley did wake up she saw the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes upon, Spencer.

A: W-what happened? (trying to sit up)

S: You fainted. Don't sit up.

A: What are you doing here?

S: I came to see you, but if you don't want me her….

A: **NO!** I mean.. no I want you here, I meant in my room?

S: Oh, um…well truthfully Kyla and I were down stairs and..

A: Wait, you were downstairs? When?

S: Yeah, I was, when you came in so fast you didn't even notice I was there…

A: Sorry I was excited and nervous, I-I just wanted everything to be perfect for you.

S: It was…did you really mean what you said earlier?

A: What did I say earlier? **Was it bad?!**

S: No! I hope not. When you called me the love of you life?

A: I-I umm…you weren't… (sighing) yes I did…is what she wanted to say to her but she froze.

S: Uh…never mind…

She gently pushed Ashley off her lap and got off the bed.

S: what are we doing tonight, I assume that you did plan something right. (man I'm a total Bitch, I didn't mean to say it like that)

Ashley hurt by how Spencer had said this says.

A: um…yeah…I do..

Spencer sees the look on her face and regrets saying like she did.

S: Oh…Ashley I didn't mean…

A: No I get it your still angry…why wouldn't you be I would, I mean I still can't even believe you agreed to see me it's like a dream come true, to see you again. But I knew that if this day ever came, it would never work in my favor, because I hurt you…I made you feel the worst pain you have ever felt in your entire life, after I told you I would never hurt you…I lied, I became the one thing I hate in my entire life, a liar…I don't blame you for hating me I would hate me too if it were reversed, I would assume the apocalypse would be coming if you didn't. I don't even deserve your hate, because that mean your still thinking about me and I don't even deserve it be in that beautiful mind of yours, If you want to leave you can I'll try not to stop you but I'm not making any promises….

Spencer try to take everything in after Ashley's speech says.

S: Ashley I don't want to leave, I want to stay here with you. Yes it's true you hurt me in the worst way possible, and yes to this very second it still hurt just as much as it did when it first happened…but I don't hate you...I could never hate, I told you that I will love you forever…be in love with you forever…and I still am….but I don't know if I could ever let myself be with you again, I cant feel that pain again, I almost didn't make it the first time I don't want to know what happens if it happens again, I might not make it I still haven't healed from he first set of battle wounds. But the Irony in all of this is that…you're the only one that an heal those wounds. You're the only one that can make all this pain, hurt, misery, fear just go away. If you want me to leave I will but if not I'm saying cause my heart doesn't want me to go.

Ashley is complete thrilled by he fact that Spencer still loves her, but the pain she felt before, know that she had hurt the blonde, has now tripled with the pain and is almost unbearable. She can hardly take anymore, she wants to make it all go away but she can't because Spencer won't let her.

A: Spencer I never want you to leave I never have. I want you to be ok, to not feel hurt or afraid, I love you, and even thought, yes, I did pick Aiden, yes it was the worstest ,most awfulest, stupiest mistake of my life, and I regret it every single second since it happened, I always have, and always will.

S: **Then why did you do it Ashley!** Why did you pick Aiden over me. **If you knew how much it was going to hurt, why did you still do it!** **Sometime I think you did it on purpose, just to see if I really did are about you!** **Well guess what!** **I do I always have from the first moment I laid eyes on you, I was in love, everything we went through together, school, friends, random people, my brother, my mother, you proved them all right when you did that, when you took my heart, and threw it just to see it break. They were right about you, I was just another one of you 'girls' that you break in, but I was to blinded my your so called "_love_" to see that, I was so stupid to believe you, I bet you and Aiden had a good laugh after that one didn't you?!**

Ashley is crying so hard the she cant even stand. Everything that Spencer said was a lie She loved her- loves her and doesn't want to prove any of them right, she has always loved Spencer from the first moment as well and would never laugh at her. Spencer was not just another one of her 'girls', Spencer was- is the love of her life and she can't stand the fact that Spencer would even think of any of that.

A: **How can you say that! I do love you I always have!** The only reason I chose Aiden was because I felt pity for him, I didn't want to lose him, he's been there for me and I couldn't lose him…I-I don't even talk to him even more, once I found out that he cheated on me, cut him out my life for good, I have nothing to do with him. I made me lose the one thing I care about the most, because I felt sorry for him, because he blinded me with his charm, I think about it now and it makes me sick to even think about him. I can't believe I fell for it, I lost you and I hate myself for it, If I could I would go back and pick you, I would- will always pick you first and for most.

At some point in this argument/speech they stood up and are facing each other. Ashley reaches out to take one of Spencer's hands, at first she flinches, but gives in.

Neither can ignore, the electricity that they once again feel form each other. They grab on tight to each other, in a fierce, that was filled with so much love that, neither ever wanted to let go.

They needed this. They needed each other, more that they ever knew they weren't Spencer and Ashley if the weren't together. They needed-wanted this whatever anger they had before was not got and was replaced with a much stronger force, that no one could ever break…their love for each other. They new form that moment on that they couldn't live with out each other, so what was the point in trying to. They gave in to the inevitable.

S: **Ashley Davies I love you so much! I never want to lose you again! Your mine, no one else's!**

A: **I love you too, Spencer Carlin! More than you could ever imagine! I don't want to be anyone else's. Your all I want and need, I'm so sorry for hurting you, I never wanted to, I never want you to feel like that again ever I want you to be as happy as you have ever been in your entire life!**

S: **Ashley you're the only one who can do that for me. You're the only one that I want, that I need in my life to make me happy! I want to be with you for ever, until all the stars, have go black, till the sun don't shine no more, till the ocean is calm, ill there a no more waves hitting the beach I need you like the ocean needs the waves and the waves need the beach, you're my everything Ashley Davies you the only person that can ever make my really truly happy!**

And with that they share the most intimate, passionate, love filled kiss you have ever experienced or see in your whole life.

* * *

Now I know what your thinking "It's over, That was an amazing story" But NO! it's not there is still more to come, I have much mor to come actually but maybe I'll break it off into another story..not yet though, we still have more Spencer and more Ashley yet to come so don't stop reading on me here, If I post this chapter its going to take me alittle while to think of some more stuff, it's not that I have writer's block its I have to put it all together so that it makes sense...does that make sense? so if I don' post for a little while its only because I'm writing more for this story!

now would be a good time for you to...oh I don't review my story i man it's just a thought...though I really would like it if you did ;o)


	7. Oh snap!

AWWW I'm glad that you all loved it so much! That really means a lot cause this is my first fan fic. I loved all your reviews. Oh yeah, these songs are like a my favorite ever. I thought they went well with everything. "Rascal Flatts - What Hurts the Most" "Secondhand Serenade - Vulnerable & Awake" one of them is on my Myspace page if any of you would like to hear it, just go to my profile and click the homepage button. Don't be afraid to talk to me! I would love to have suggestions on what to put in my story, or just talk to some of my AMAZING readers!

* * *

After Spencer and Ashley break apart from their much anticipated kiss, they look at each other, but in a way that neither had looked at each other before, yes at one point they had shared a look similar to this look but its not the same. This look was full of love, passion, lust, compassion. Something that neither had seen in a long time, and with this look they knew that no matter what happened next they were always going to be together, nothing and no one was going to stop them.

Still in a tight hug, just holding each other they talk.

S: I love you so much Ash. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this day.

A: I love you too Spence. And believe me I think I have an idea.

They shared a much needed laugh.

S: Umm Ash I have one question?

A: Ok, ask me.

S: Ok, umm we are together now right, like….

A: Only if you want to be, I know I don't want to be with anyone else. _She says showing off that infamous Davies smile._

S: I would love to be your girlfriend, I can't see myself with anyone else either. _She says giving her a much needed kiss._

With that the let go of each other, and start to walk out to Kyla who has been waiting very patiently, to see if they have worked their problems out.

But before they walk out there Ashley grabs Spencer's hand and laces their fingers together. But because of this gesture Spencer stops and gives Ashley a small but passionate kiss. Ashley always laces their finger together ever since Spencer told her that she loved it when she did that, she said it was always the best feeling in the world to hold Ashley's hand, and that no matter how long there together that she will never get tired of it.

So they walk out to Kyla and when Kyla sees their hands she screams and jumps on both of them cause she is way to excited to not to. She was so over come with happiness that they were back together that Kyla, being the dramatic one that she is, cried.

K: It is totally about time that you two got back together, I mean **DAMN!**

S: Ha-ha I agree with you on that one Kyla it has been way too long since I have felt those lips on mine. _She says leaning in for a very passionate kiss, a kiss of which Ashley very gratefully excepts.  
_

Because it was not only awkward for Kyla but gross as well to see her sister make out she left them at peace, knowing she did a great thing today.

A: Mmmmmm _breaking the kiss_ I seriously don't know how I went that long with out you. If I would have waited any longer I wouldn't have made it.

S: Yeah you would have I mean I always knew, no mater how hard it would be, I was always going to be with you, I'm just glad it went as well as it did cause it could have went way worst.

A: Your right it could have but you have no idea at to how happy I am that your such a great, amazing, precious, beautiful, gorgeous, smart, witty, sarcastic, and flawless person you are, oh and there is no way in hell I am going to forget forgiving, that your best trait of them all. _She says with her wonderful smile._

S: Well thank you babe, I didn't know you knew that many adjectives. _She says running away from Ashley._

A: Oh you are so going to pay for that one Carlin! _She yells running after her._

Once Spencer was caught, thanks to Ashley tackling her onto the couch, she straddles her and tickles her until she can take it anymore.

A: **Take it back!**

S: Ne-ver….stop…pl-ease

A: No not till you take it back. Now going for her most sensitive spot…her neck.

S: **OH NO! Stop…I take it back….I take it back! Just please stop with the tickling I can't take it.**

A: hahahahah, that was great, I always win tickle fight, you should know better by now.

S: Well you wouldn't always win if you didn't always go for my neck, you know I can't take it any more when you do that.

A: I know and that why I do it. _Giving the blonde her best smile yet._

S: I love it when you smile, you look so beautiful.

A: Well as far as I'm concerned you're the only one that can make me smile this way, this smile is your very smile…you're the only one that gets to see it.

S: Good, I've never had a whole smile dedicated to me before.

A: Well I'm happy I can be your first. _She says leaning down and starts a very heated make out session with Spencer._

But before it could get too heated Spencer stopped her.

S: Ash…clam down…I don't want to….do _that_ right now.

A: Spence I haven't got to feel those lips in years…I just love kissing you…._sighs_…ok I'll stop.

S: Thank you. I know you haven't got to, I haven't got to kiss your lips either, and I **DO** want _that_…more than anything, but I've haven't had sex since you, and I want to take this slow I want this to last, so I'm not going to just jump in to bed with you, even though I want to, just because we are together now, ok?

A: But…I just…I need….ok, not right now. But soon right? _Please say yes please say yes._

S: Yes soon. I can't wait too long cause I really don't know how much longer I can wait, I might die.

A: **SA-WEET!** Ok so now what, I mean since we can't do _that_ what do you want to do?

S: I want to ask you something?

A: Ok ask away.

S: When I was talking to Kyla, she said you were and you job or something like that cause you boss couldn't figure out one of your songs, what did she mean by that, what are you doing now?

A: Oh, umm instead of singing songs, like my dad, I do still work in the studios, just more in the background, I write songs for people to sing, but I still do get to sing. I sing any night I want over at Grey's.

S: Really, that's great, I haven't been there forever, Do you want to go tonight?

A: Hell yeah let's go I can sing some songs I wrote just for you, but I haven't given them to anyone.

S: Why haven't you?

A: Cause there **YOUR** songs, no one can have them, there just yours. _She said with her award winning smile._

S: Aw, Ash you didn't have to make me anything, you can give those songs away I don't mind.

A: **No!** There yours. I don't dare give them to anyone but you no one can ever use them except you and…well me.

S: Thanks Ash, I'm sure their amazing, but just to be sure lets go hear them, please?

A: Yeah you can hear them, let's go tell Kyla were leaving.

S: Can't she come I mean if it wasn't for her then we might not be back together.

A: Yeah, I guess your right I owe her big time for that one, and I owe her a compliment every day now.

S: Why do you owe her a compliment everyday?

A: Cause after you call the first time and you thought you had the wrong…

S: How did you know I had the wrong number the first time?

A: Well in all honesty you did have the right number just the wrong person I answered Kyla's phone, and then after you hung up, I fainted…yet again. _She says looking down in embarrassment_.

S: That was you? Oh I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean to make you faint…well not that time anyway, I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry.

A: It's ok really. I mean I guess the only reason I fainted was because it's not like I knew you were going to be calling after 4 years on my sisters phone, I was just a little…frazzled, I guess you could say.

S: Yeah I guess I could see how that could make someone faint.

A: Yeah so lets go get Kyla.

S: Ok.

So Ashley and Spencer made their way to Kyla's room where she was just laying on her bed listening to music and reading a magazine, when they walked in.

A&S: **Hey Ky!**

K: **Hey you two!** How are my two _FAVORTIE_ love birds doing?

S: **We are doing Fantastic, thanks to you!** _She says running and giving her a hug._

K: **Oh WOW!** Your welcome. But you guys really did the work I just made it happen.

A: But really thanks Kyla **Your like the best sister in the world!**

K: I see someone is keeping to their side of the barging. _She says smile like she just won 1 billion dollars._

A: Yeah well I'm a girl to my word, No but really Spencer and I want you to come to Grey's with us, cause I'm going to be singing to night, and we want you there. What do you say?

K: I say **HELL YEAH! Wouldn't miss it for the world!**

A: Nice so get dress were leaving in 10.

So they all get pretty, and they leave for Grey's so Ashley can sing her super secret songs.

A: Ok you guys I have to go warm up but Ill see you when I'm done ok?

K: Yeah ok, see you then.

S: Ok Ash, I know you'll do great. She whispers I love you.

A: I love you too. She says with her biggest smile yet.

20 minutes past and Ashley is called to the stage.

KAT: Everybody please welcome the one and only **ASHLEY DAVIES!!!!**

Everyone went wild for her, until she began to talk.

A: Thanks Kat. Umm I'm going to be singing some different song tonight no one has yet to hear, and I wrote them for the love of my life who I just got back, so these are for you Spence:

She begin to play.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you Is what I was tryin' to do

(She looks right at Spencer the whole time she sings)

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken

What hurts the most Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

The crowd went wild for her first song. Spencer is crying her eyes out. But she knows Ashley is not quite done yet.

A: I'm glad you liked it, umm I have two more songs If you guys want to hear them?

TC: **Hell yeah! Woo hoo!**

A: Ok here you go.

And she begins again.

With every appearance by you,

blinding my eyes,

I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.

You're an angel disguised.

And you're lying real still,

but your heart beat is fast just like mine.

And the movie's long over, that's three that have passed, one more's fine.

Will you stay awake for me?

I don't wanna miss anything

I don't wanna miss anything

I will share the air I breathe,

I'll give you my heart on a string,

I just don't wanna miss anything.

I'm trying real hard not to shake.

I'm biting my tongue,

but I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,

I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.

And if it's a hero you want,

I can save you.

Just stay here.

Your whispers are priceless.

Your breathe, it is dear.

So please stay near.

Will you stay awake for me?

I don't wanna miss anything

I don't wanna miss anything

I will share the air I breathe,

I'll give you my heart on a string,

I just don't wanna miss anything.

Say my name.

I just want to hear you.

Say my name.

So I know it's true.

You're changing me.

You're changing me.

You showed me how to live.

So just say.

So just say,

That you'll stay awake for me.

I don't wanna miss anything.

I don't wanna miss anything.

I will share the air I breathe,

I'll give you my heart on a string,

I just don't wanna miss anything.

The crowned loved that one even more. Ashley was pretty sure that everyone that was cheering for her this night they were not going to have a voice the next day.

A: So I take it you guys liked it?

The crowd erupts again with even more power.

A: You guys should calm down, if you keep screaming like that you won't have nothing more to scream for my **next song!**

They cheered but as requested it wasn't as loud as before.

A: But before I start Spencer I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything I have put you through, and if I could take it all back I would, I'm so happy I have you back you could not even begin to understand, just how happy you make me, **I love you Spencer Carlin!**

TC: **AWWW!**

S: **I love you too Ashley Davies!** _She says as she runs up to the stage._

Once Spencer gets to the stage she runs up and gives Ashley the most passionate, loving, lustful, heart-warming, amazingly awesome kiss ever in the history of life.

S: _I love you so much._ _She whispers so only Ashley can hear._ _I want to hear your last song._ _And with that said she gets down and walks back to her seat._

A: **UH WOW!** So now that you all have seen the love of my life, and probably the best kiss of my entire life, how about I give you that last song?

TC: **Yes ma'am!**

A: Here it is, oh and this is **_MY_** favorite so far so please tell me if you like it.

Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in

because its cold outside its cold out

side share with me the secrets that you kept in

because its cold inside its cold inside

and your slowly shaking finger tips show

that your scared like me so

lets pretend were alone

and I know you may be scared

and I know were unprepared

but I don't care

tell me tell me

what makes you think that you are invincible

I can see it in your eyes that your so sure

please don't tell me that I am the only one that's

vulnerable

impossible

(singing to Spencer like she is the only one in the room…and as far as Ashley is concerned she is)

I was born to tell you I love you

isn't that a song already

I get a B in originality

and its true I cant go on without you

your smile makes me see clearer

if you could only see in the mirror what I see

and your slowly shaking finger tips show

that your scared like me so

lets pretend were alone

and I no you may be scared

and I no were unprepared

but I don't care

tell me tell me

what makes you think that you are invincible

I can see it in your eyes that your so sure

please don't tell me that I am the only one that's

vulnerable

impossible

slow down girl

your not going any wear

just wait around and see

maybe I am much more

you never no what lies ahead

I promise I can be anyone

I can be anything

just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed

I can be anyone anything

I promise I can be what you need

tell me tell me

what makes you think that you are invincible

I can see it in your eyes that your so sure

please don't tell me that I am the only one that's

vulnerable

impossible

The crowd once again but with even more power, to the point were it was like they didn't want to have voices anymore, Cheered for her with a standing ovation. Ashley took her bow and when to go get Spencer when she ran into….

* * *

So I know you probably hate me for doing that but I have to keep it interesting, or you will get bored and we can't have that now can we? No we can not. So please tell me what you think, good, bad, horrible, best one yet, tell me I need reviews and pending on how many review I get decides on when I post, so please give me want I need so I can give you what you need. Oh and the "vulnerable" song is on my myspace is you want to hear it. So now go push the cute little purple button..like now!


	8. Unwelcomed people

Ok, so I know I have been gone for almost a year now but hopefully you understand that my life has been one ride that I never thought it would be, parents secrets coming out, sisters getting kicked out, drugs being taken to numb the pain, losing people , more drugs, depression, discovering yourself, more drugs, therapists, anger, fights, rehab, feeling again, making new friends, finding love, a lot of things change over a years time and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting please forgive me? On with the adventure, I'm going to make this as life like as possible so you might not like the turn out… here you go.

* * *

Previously:

The crowd once again but with even more power, to the point were it was like they didn't want to have voices anymore, Cheered for her with a standing ovation. Ashley took her bow and when to go get Spencer when she ran into….

* * *

?: "Wow, never thought I would see you again, you how you just left and everything"..says the mysterious and unexpected voice, that Ashley had hope to never hear again.

A: "What are you doing here?" Ashley asked the mystery person, that almost made her forget about Spencer.

?: "I'm on break from school, thought I would stop by and see who was playing and low and behold it's the heart breaker…hows that going for you, you know the heart breaking?" They said with hate and pain laces in their voice.

A:" **You need to leave right now, I can't be seen with you, I don't want to be seen with you, theres a reason why your no longer in my life and will keep that way!**" Ashley yelled while pushing, the mystery person as far away as possible, trying not to casue a scene but faily miserably.

?: "**No!** This is a free country I can be where ever the hell I want, if I remember correctly not to long ago you were doing everything but pushing me away, remember?" The mystery person said with a sick smirk on their face, making Ashley cringe at the thought of remembering, how not to long ago she was doing everything but pushing them away from her, and she hated the thought of it.

A:"**That was a long time ago, its in he past and if I could change it I would in a heart beat but I can't and I have to live with that now, but I have moved on, I've got what I wanted now, and theres no way I'm going to mess it up. I've learned form my mistakes and I'll be damned if I make them again**!" Ashley yells mere inches a way from their face, which was a terrible decision on her part…

Meanwhile…

K:"**Ashley was so amazing up there!**"

S:" I know, she's really only gotten better since the last time I heard her beautiful voice." She said with a big toothy smile.

K:" She didn't really sing that much after…she just started doing it again wih in the last couple weeks." She says to the blue eyed girl next to her.

When Kyla doesn't get a response from her she looks from her pervious spot and looks as Spencer who has a worried look on her face. When Kyla looks to see whats going on she sees a crowd of people, gatherd around two people fighting. When curousity get the better of them they they go see what all the commoition is about.

S:"Kyla can you see whats going on?" asked a worried Spencer. For some reason something didn't feel good, something didn't feel good at all.

Unknown to Spencer Kyla could see what was going on and under no reason what so ever did she like what she was seeing. Ashley was up in someones face she couldn't really tell who, and all of the sudden they were kissing. Now Kyla had seen the look on her sisters face and knew she was not happy to see whoever it was she was seeing so when the kissed happened she knew it was not on Ashley's part, but whoever the mystery person was.

Dispite the fact she missed the first part of the fight, Spencer did manage to see what was going on and now she truly wishes she hadn't, she saw Ashley kissing someone, but instead of running away, she pushed her way through and tore Ashley a way from them and Smacked her with as much force as she could muster, sending her on the ground with a bloody mouth. Spencer stood there looking down on her, fed up with getting walked on, she asked…

S:"Why?" It was more to herself than to Ashley.

Then she heard a laugh, which fuled her fire even more.

?:"That's what you get, bitch."

Wrong thing to say...

Spencer turned around a layed 2 punches before the unwelcomed guest could even hit the ground. It was only then that Kyla got through and saw that she was to late to prevent anything from happening. She stood Ashley up which was a difficult feat seeing as how she was still dizzy from what felt like a baseball bat to the face.

K:"**Spencer what the hell did you do!?**" panicking from the blood pouring out of her sisters mouth.

S:"**What do you mean what did I do Kyla!? I'm tired of getting hurt! We just got back together and I see her kissing someone else!?**"

K:"**Spencer you didn't see what I saw! They were fighting and who ever the fuck that is grabbed Ashley and made her kiss them! Ashley wouldn't do that to you again, not after everything that has happened. **She yelled trying to get her point across.

Spencer stood there letting everything soak in. Looking over at Ashley seeing what she did to her and hearing what Kyla said she rushed over to her and hugged crying no knowing what else to do. Ashley clung to her as well, mouth not bleed as much.

S:"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do I saw you there, and I jumped the gun, I didn't even know what I was doing until it was to late. Oh my god I'm so sorry." she said throught her tears.

A:" It ok" she said as best as she could, trying to ingnor the pain. "Kya ca yoo ge me som ice?"

Kyla ran and go some, with a up of water, and a wash cloth.

K:" Here Ash."

While Kyla was tending to Ashley Spencer went over and saw the still uncousious person who was being tended to as well. And who Spencer saw was someone she never would have expected.

S:"Jensen?"

Greatly appreciate if you would review my story please, it would make most happy. Writers need motivation, and my motivation is reviews so please motivate me. **Smiles.**


	9. yeah im still alive lol

Just a try.

So it's seriously been like 6 years, and as some of you know, probably most of you won't, I had this story that I was writing and…looking back not I didn't write it very well but that idea behind it is good. So what I'm doing here, back after 6 years is that it needs finished but by someone who is good. Lol if someone is interested in taking and finishing what I started, I'd be pretty happy. I know I personally hate it when people start stuff then don't finish it…yet here I am having done those exact things. There are some AMAZING writers on here some that are probably too good to continue this story, but that being said I think it would be cool if someone would, truly I just lost the will in writing it. I still write I do, but it's mostly just poems, writing stories is a much more thought out process, whereas when I'm writing my poems they just come to me I don't really have to think about them it's more of a reflex if anything. I'm so thankful for the people that have read this and reviewed it, without starting this story I probably wouldn't have started writing what I do, and for that I'm truly thankful. I never really actually left this site, I still read on here….should probably comment more than I do on some of these stories. I know what it's like getting the comments, they make you want to write more, so that's something I'm going to start making more of an effort to do, for those of you that can actually finish your creative expressions. Lol its crazy really, the show has been gone for a while now and new stories are still being made, I love that.

So I guess give me message if you're interested and even if you're not you can still hit me up I love talking to people that have the same interest as me.


End file.
